


The Arc and the Con

by uncommonshipper12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, Magic, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncommonshipper12/pseuds/uncommonshipper12
Summary: There are arc angels and there are con-demons. Rex is one of the 4 con demons which are the four lords of hell who rule under the devil. They are the demon equivalent of an arc angel. There are 4 arc angels and 4 con demons and they hate each other. Cons love going to earth and causing mischief and mayhem for the arcs. Each arc has a con that is its opposite. Life has death, war has peace, hunger has prosperity, disease has health. In the month of July, the cons have made it their mission to cause as much havoc as possible. What happens when the cons aren't as evil as everyone makes them out to be.Follow a heartless demon is out to cause trouble for her Angel Counter part. With the help of friends, family, werewolves, vampires, fairies and everything else you may find in this cruel world find out what the real reason demons are hated so much.(Also some arrow verse/supergirl, the 100 and Carmilla characters but they don't come in right away so be patient )





	1. Chapter 1: Introducing Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on AO3. If you have seen this story on wattpad. Hi that is my story as well I am just transferring it to try and get it out to more people. I will be most likely going through and editing and changing some things that may have been inconsistent throughout the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have Arrowverse, The 100, SAO characters, Wynonna earp, and Carmila characters but they come in later so be patient.

I was pissed. Which wasn't anything crazy in fact it was quite normal. But today of all days I was in a foul mood. My wings were killing me for some reason that I couldn't remember to save my immortal life. 

And I was currently walking with a major hangover. I trip on a lose tile as I walk through the halls of the castle. 

When I was halfway to the throne room my friend and second in command Artemis joins me in the walk. He is wearing his usual blood red muscle tank top and ripped jeans. While I am wearing a similar thing but with long sleeves and gloves, along with a pair of jeans. As we continue walking I tie up my shoulder length platinum blond hair that is more silver then blonde in a loose braid so I look somewhat put together. 

I miss stepped from a sudden wave of dizziness and winced. Being an immortal demon has A LOT of perks but getting rid of hangovers instantly was not one of them. Unfortunately.

"You really need to lay off the whiskey Rex. You can't show up to these events hungover every time! Your gonna ruin my image" Artemis says with a laugh

"Okay, first of all, I drink whiskey because I love it and nothing will stop me from doing that not even you. Secondly, I drink a lot of it the night before to try and get out of having to deal with court events. I said with a humph. I hate dealing with people and Artemis knows this so he agreed a lonnnnnnnggg time ago to pretend to be me, aka the con demon of death, during court so I don't have to deal with talking to demons. I am fine with humans and angels for some reason, probably because I really don't care what they think of me. But most demons on the other hand just piss me off every time they open their mouths. 

"They all think I am you! I do all the work why do you even care? You literally stand or sit there and do nothing for 2 hours!" Artemis says in an annoyed tone.

I roll my eyes and say "Yah but there are so many better things I could be doing with that time! Like pissing off arcs or crescents!" Crescents are what we call the lower ranking angels. They are pesky weaklings but if they catch you by surprise it can be a little aggravating. Though they haven't done that to me for millennium if not longer. Now I sneak up on them and pull pranks. You must be thinking why would a high ranking demon want to do that? Because I am bored and I can. " You know how much I love doing that!" As I finish we approached the large double doors to the public throne room. 

"It will be over before you know don't worry!" Artemis says in a cheery voice. 

At that, I turned toward the door and took a step back to create the illusion that I was the second when really Artemis was. 

We opened the door and the very noisy room went silent the instant when we entered. Artemis walked up to my throne and took a seat. It was raised slightly with a wall directly behind it so no one could sneak up from behind. Though no one would be stupid enough to try.

I sat down to the right of the throne against the wall and pretended to doze off. I don't have to talk and I would never admit it but I pay attention to what they say because I want to be a good leader for my territory. 

The time goes by and people are mostly trying to settle an argument over land or some other random thing. 

I sense a guy step forward from the rest of the crowd and hurl a rock at my head full force. I duck my head in a way that dodges the rock but makes it seem like I am still asleep as he says "Your second is pitiful! I have come to this meeting for the last year and a half and she has sat there every time not paying attention to what is happening or even pretending to try and guard you in this situation. So I am here to challenge her for her position." With anger and confidence in his voice.

Before Artemis could respond I say loud and clear with my eyes still closed "Just because my eyes are closed does not mean I am not aware of everything that is happening around me. If you wish to challenge me for my position so be it."

Artemis looks a little worried as he says "So be it! Grab my seconds sword for her." The guards knowing who I really am just smirked and went to grab it. As this was being said I moved down onto the normal floor and grab my sword from the guards. Each of the Con demons and their seconds have a specific weapon we specialize in, but the difference is Con demon's have specific enchanted blades that make them more powerful. Obviously this sword isn't my real weapon because I can't reveal who I really am but it will do for now.

I keep my real weapon on me at all times. It is irreplaceable and one of a kind so it isn't leaving my side ever but the good thing about it is it has shapeshifting properties and can look however I want it to look. 

"This will go till knock out or surrender you will be stopped if I deem your attack to be fatal. Is that understood?" Artemis says

We booth nod 

"Begin"

My sword is resting on my shoulder and I really don't look like I care at all. This guy who I didn't even care what his name was looking pissed off to heaven and back. He attacked but to me, he looked like he was moving in slow motion. Another perk of being a con increased speed, agility, and reflexes along with some other things but those you will have to wait to learn about.

He faked right and went for my left side that was wide open. Before he could get really close to hitting me I brought the hilt of my sword down on the back of his neck knocking him out cold before he could even process what happened. 

Artemis laughed and said in a booming voice "There is a reason Rex is in the position she is in don't question it again. This court session is done have a terrible day."


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Demons head to Earth to cause some Chaos and interact with dumb high schoolers.

Once everyone left I finally let my guard down. I turned toward Artemis his dark black hair was in his eyes as I saw him smile and start dying of laughter though he can't really die from laughing. 

"You whooped that poor damner arse. He probably won't wake up for a good 3 or 4 hours." Artemis says as he moves to stand in front of me. 

There are two major types of demons in hell. Damners and Fallen. 

Damners are humans who either chose to go too hell for some reason or ended up here because they did enough bad things in their life time. 

They generally live for around 500 or so years and if they behave well enough they can choose to go too heaven or stay in hell. Damners are a dime a dozen in hell and can be killed by just about anything but that anything would have to try real hard. 

Damners have increased speed, strength, and healing. Not anything compared to Fallen but still enough to keep them alive for along period of time unless they are dumbasses. Which some are. 

Fallen demons are angel's who have committed a serious enough crime that it got them sent too hell. 

Artemis is a fallen. I am a fallen. So are the other con demons. The devil well they are a little complicated. 

Besides us there really aren't many others. We get one every couple of centuries but most choose to end up in the Divide. 

The Divide is were all truly evil souls end up. Think of it as a giant prison, but there are areas for better souls and worse souls. So pretty much the divide has it's own heaven and hell. Ironic I know. The lower into the divide the worse your crime was. People higher are up are generally well behaved angels (yes they come here too when they die) and demons. Bad demons and angels both get sent lower if their crime deems it necessary. 

As the con demon of death I am pretty responsible for all of that boring stuff but the Devil still, technically, rules over hell and the divide.

I smile proudly as I say "That was the point! He deserved what he got for questioning the power of a second and a fallen. Those damn young demons are always so cocky once they discover the full extent of their power but they never realize how weak they truly are compared to an older demon" Well no one can really compare to my strength in his defense except...

"That's true but everyone is weak in comparison to you. Except for Zoey!" He said with a hint of teasing. 

I growl at Artemis and say "Don't bring up that arc bitch! She has made it her life goal to make my life even more hellish then it is at every turn! For some unknown reason, she always knows generally where I am on the surface when we go and always ends up sending me back before we have too much fun." 

"Yet you still go to Midgard and try to beat her." Artemis says while resisting the urge to eye roll.

"Speaking of Midgard... Let's go have some fun I sense some humans who are doing some stupid stuff that we should crash. We should turn off our demonic powers so it will be harder for Zoey and Sam(her second) to track us. It will make our fun last longer." I say with an evil smirk.

"Fine but I am only agreeing because demonic and human time aren't the same so a lot of time in the human world is little here so we won't miss much." Artemis says with a huff of annoyance. 

"Lets Go!" I yell as I teleported us. We appeared in a field in the middle of the night. I was wearing a t-shirt from the band Led Zeppelin under a leather jacket, ripped black jeans, combat boots, and a grey beanie. But of course, my right arm and hand still had my glove on it. I wear the second glove in Hell to make people think it is just for formal wear, not other reasons. On the surface I don't give a fuck so I just wear one. 

Artemis was on my right in a red flannel, converse, and jeans with his hair down. We see a group of teenagers 100 feet in front of us and start walking over. On the way, I whisper Australian.

As we approach Artemis yells "Greeting Mates!" in a heavy Australian accent that sounds very real. "We just moved here from down under and saw this little gathering and you guys looked about our age so we thought we would come introduce ourselves. I am Maddox and this is Lucy." I scowl at Artemis at the name choice. We normally use fake names on earth but this one was him getting back for being hungover during court. 

A random girl steps forward and says "Greetings I am Beth and this isn't really the best way to make friends this is our schools monthly fight night where all beefs are settled and forgotten."

Artemis glanced at me finally understanding why I brought us here. 

"Sounds fun I am in what about you Maddox? Want to kick some ass?" I say with a sly smirk as he rolls his eyes at me. 

"Welcome to fight night there are one rule: Don't talk about fight night" Beth says while leading us to find a spot in the circle.

Artemis and I both nod our understanding. 

Once we finally find spots with Beth in the circle around the makeshift ring a big hulk of a guy comes up to us and throws his arm around my shoulder and says "Hey baby, what's a pretty thing like you doing at an event like this?" 

In my Aussie accent I reply with "To make friends and kick ass" 

"Ohhh sassy and feisty I like. And I could be your friend unless you want something more." He says with a wink

Artemis has to stifle a laugh at the clearly wasted idiot of a jock that was trying to flirt with me. 

"How bout this, we fight and if I win you have to walk into school butt naked on Monday but if I lose I will go on a date with you and after we can do WHATEVER you want." I say while putting a little extra weight into whatever to make it seem more promising. He has ZERO chance so I don't really care what I bet

"Deal. I will go tell the guys that we are up next." He says before running off to find the 'guys'.

Beth looks concerned as she says "Are you sure about this? He is almost triple your size and isn't Maddox your boyfriend?"

Artemis and I laugh before I say "No we have been friends all of our lives and are more like brother and sister than anything else. And Yes he has no chance that guy will win you will see"

Beth nods her understanding as she says "Ahh that makes sense! Well, kick his ass! And on the off chance you lose I can help you get out of the date." As she finished she looks over and spots someone and waves them over. 

"ZOEY! SAM! I didn't know you guys were in town!" Beth calls out as I freeze at the names. 

Angels don't use fake names like demons do and we always look somewhat different from the first time so we don't get caught for crimes of the past. Angel's can just erase people's memories of them. 

I turn around with a fake bright smile on my face as the duo approaches us. 

Zoey and Sam hug Beth before Beth turns back to us and says "Pardon my manners! Zoey Sam, this is Lucy and Maddox they just moved here from Australia!"

"Pleasure to meet you ladies." Artemis says as I just give them a nod not liking to talk more than needed. 

"Have we meet before you two look eerily familiar." Sam says as she narrows her eyes at us. 

Artemis shakes his head softly "Can't say I have had the pleasure." Both Artemis and I knew that we have met loads of times but we didn't want to reveal that we were demons quite yet. We wanted to have some fun!

If you haven't put it together Zoey and Sam are Angels. Specifically the Arc angel of life, my arch enemy, and her second in command, Artemis's arch enemy. 

Before Sam could question us further we heard a random kid yell "And now time for the most interesting and crazy fight of the night! Brad vs. Lucy! If Lucy wins Brad has to come to school butt naked. And if Brad wins then Lucy has to go on a date and do whatever Brad wants! Step into the ring!"

I say farewell and head into the ring with Brad across from me. The guy running it says "Place your bets now!"

Brad smirks at me and says "You realize you're going down right?" The alcohol clearly making him extra cocky. "What should we do on our date Netflix and Chill or just the chill part?" I resist the urge to punch him with all of my strength

I rolled my eyes guys like him disgust me and if they get sent to my district of hell I don't make them damners I just put them in the divide for the rest of their time in hell. Demons can be evil and do bad stuff but there is a line we don't cross on certain things. 

Also not of us are evil we just don't follow rules. 

I just nod at the guy running it to hurry up and start. 

The announcer yells "begin" and I hear people starting to cheer!


End file.
